zhongjifandomcom-20200216-history
Zhou Yu
Zhou Yu (周瑜, courtesy: Zhou Gōngjǐn 周公瑾) was initially a support character in the first two seasons of K.O.3an Guo, but promotes to a regular character in the third and final season. He was the student body vice-president of Jiang Dong High School and the leader of music band Champion, and later becomes the student body president of the renamed Dong Wu Academy. Personality Zhou Yu is known for being accurately instinctive, whatever his instincts tell him are always correct. Because of his accurate instincts and intelligence that surpasses most people, he often acknowledges of himself as the smartest person on Earth. His confidence is slightly strained when he meets Zhuge Liang, who is acknowledged by Xiu as the truly "smartest" strategist on Earth. He is shown to be extremely loyal to his superiors, especially Sun Ce, but also has his own ways of thinking. Should he find his superior's ideas inappropriate in some ways, he would persuade them to think otherwise, with as much tone and respect as possible to keep the situation peaceful. He also has a caring and selfless side, given the time he sacrifices himself to protect Xiao Qiao from harm, despite he was in constant pain that eventually landed him in the hospital. He would go to any extent to protect those he loves, including sacrificing his dignity, and begging others for help. Biography ''K.O.3an Guo ;Season 1 Zhou Yu was first introduce in 13th Round as Jiang Dong High School Student Body Vice President when he came to Dong Han Academy to bring back Sun Shang Xiang. From the beginning he had showed amazing mind, negotiating power, and strategic skills. He is very smart and has a very good instict. He was always able to predict what his enemies were up to and able to be one step (or even more) quicker than his enemies. For example, when Zhou Yu was going to left Dong Han, he asked Xiu/Liu Bei, Cao Cao, and Wu Hu Jiang, not to come to Jiang Dong and rescue Sun Shang Xiang. Cao cao praised his intelligence because at that time he was able to stopped Xiu/Liu Bei and the others from rescuing Sun Shang Xiang, before they even think about it. He sometimes praise himself for his intelligence and because of this some people for example Sun Ce and Sun Shang Xiang considered him as an arrogant person. In 15th Round other characters assumed that Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao have a history together. Xiao Qiao said that Zhou Yu was hopelessly smart but he would never understand her. Even though Xiao Qiao was very cold to him, he still protected her. ;Season 2 Zhou Yu helped Wu Hu Jiang, Xiu/Liu Bei, and Sun Shang Xiang during battle. Although he said that it was Sun Ce's order, Sun Shang Xiang did not believe him and it turned out that he was helping them because Xiao Qiao asked him to (21st Round). In 27th Round and 28th Round Zhou Yu appeared in Xiao Qiao's flashbacks. It is shown in those flashbacks that he respected Sun Ce so much that he was willing to sacrifice his relationship with Xiao Qiao in order to hide Sun Ce and Da Qiao's relationship from Sun Jian, so that Sun Ce always has good reputation in Sun Jian's eyes. Zhou Yu is a workaholic especially since he was chosen to be Vice President. Because he was so dedicated with his work, he sometimes forget about Xiao Qiao and chose work over her. He is very mature and like to use his brain more than his heart. That is why he said that Xiao Qiao's way of thinking is stupid because she uses instict, emotions, and her heart instead of her brain. Because Zhou Yu used his brain more than his heart in most of his act, he rarely showed his emotions. ;Season 3 In 33rd Round, Zhou Yu helped Guan Yu restored his power along side with his bandmates. He became a regular cast in Season 3. He was not on screen after Round 33, but he was never absent since 38th Round until the 53rd Round. In Season 3, the main story involving Zhou Yu is about his relationship with Xiao Qiao. When Dong Han Academy was taken by Yuan Shao, Xiao Qiao had to move back to Jiang Dong. Ever since that, Zhou Yu had been doing everything he can to make sure Xiao Qiao stayed in Jiang Dong and also make sure that her friends (mainly Xiu/Liu Bei, Cao Cao) went back to Dong Han. Even though they have a rocky relationship but Zhou Yu was able to convince Xiao Qiao to take him back and stayed in Jiang Dong by his side. From ''Round 33 and Round 38 to Round 53, fans can see the other side of Zhou Yu beside his workaholic side. It was shown that Zhou Yu was a really caring person, especially towards the people he loved. He was willing to sacrifice everything, even his life and dignity to make sure his love ones were safe and happy. One month after their final confrontation with Ye Si Ti, Zhou Yu maintains his relationship with Xiao Qiao. Sometime later, they become engaged, and their dog, Xiao Jin, has found two "girlfriends" and a puppy named Xiao Xiao Jin. Relationships Friendship *'Sun Ce' (孫策) The two share great loyalty and trust to each other. Zhou Yu once mentioned that he respects no one more than Sun Ce. They made a deal to create a future for the world; to make a safe and promising society for their people. When he first found out that Sun Ce's father being suspicious of his relationship to Da Qiao, he pretended to be her boyfriend to protect him. However, this act caused him his relationship with Xiao Qiao. After Sun Ce died in the 47th Round, he felt lost and resigned his position as student body vice president of Dong Wu Academy. Eventually, he is reminded by a boy who'd also recently lost a friend that he should go on by himself to create a future for his people, as he'd promised Sun Ce. *'Taishi Ci '(太史慈), Gan Ning '''(甘寧), and Lu Meng (呂蒙) As member of Champion, they all work well together, whether on composing music or battle strategy. Out of all the member of Champion, Zhou Yu seemed to be close with Taishi Ci, who is also his partner. After Taishi Ci went away on a mission in the third season, Gan Ning became the voice of reason, something that Taishi Ci usually does. Lu Meng respects Zhou Yu the most. However, because he is still a kid, he sometimes cannot control the things he said and often embarrassed or hurt Zhou Yu's feeling (mostly regarding Xiao Qiao). Luckly, Gan Ning always stand beside him to shut him up and prevent further embarrassment for Zhou Yu. *[[Sun Quan|'''Sun Quan]] (孫權) Though Zhou Yu is loyal to Sun Quan, his respect is far lower than Sun Ce. When he offers Zhou Yu the position of student body president, he declines, confirming that his utmost respect goes to Sun Ce. However, he changes his mind after some time of thinking, and Da Qiao's persuation. Eventually, he learns to respect Sun Quan a little more. *'Da Qiao' (大喬) For two years, Zhou Yu has been pretending to be Da Qiao's boyfriend to cover Sun Ce and Da Qiao's relationship. The two seem to get along just fine, even as friends. Two years later, Sun Jian tells him of his awareness of their relationship and ordered him to stop the pretences, because he was annoyed. *'Xiu, the Five Tiger Generals and Cao Cao' Their relationship began as a rivalry because they were members of two different schools. When they loaned the Jingzhou Building from Jiang Dong High School, Zhou Yu is able to get to know them better. On occasion, they would put their rivalry aside to join forces. Love Life *[[Xiao Qiao|'Xiao Qiao']] (小喬) They had a relationship two years prior to the story, but because he constantly chose duty over her needs, if he knew what they were at all, she constantly found pain in their relationship. She broke up with him after she caught him walking out of a restaurant with her older sister, Da Qiao. Before their break-up, they owned a puppy named "Xiao Jin" (小瑾), named after Zhou Yu's courtesy name and his nickname from her, Jin (瑾). Though whatever they had is over, Zhou Yu is still very protective of Xiao Qiao, even if she constantly tries to ignore him at all costs. Whenever she is in a bind, she would go to him for help. After she "returned" to Jiang Dong, he tries continuously to get close to her. When he finds out that her friends have been attacked, he offered to provide her safety, but stated that he could only protect her. This angers Xiao Qiao, prompting her to tell him that her friends' problems are her problems. When Xiao Qiao helped Ah Xiang escape to Youzhou, Sun Quan attempts to attack her, but Zhou Yu multiply stands in his way to block his path, taking the damage to himself. This selfless act touches Xiao Qiao, allowing her to soften to him (42nd Round). ''After Zhou Yu got back from the hospital, they went to multiple dates and he even gave her a bracelet as gift. However, once Xiao Qiao discovers that he was the one who helped Yuan Shao claim Dong Han Academy's entire landmark, their relationship is strained once again (43rd Round). This cause Zhou Yu to suffered from love sickness that made him unable to speak the word "Qian" or "Qiao" (44th Round). Fortunatelly their romance rekinkled in the ''46th Round when she chose to stay in Jiang Dong with Zhou Yu rather than go back to Dong Han with Cao Cao. Eventually, they finally declare their love for each other. In the ''48th Round'', Zhou Yu and Xiao Qiao was shown to have sparks or light around their face when they looked at each other meaning that they are both deeply in love. In the 51st Round Xiao Qiao danced for him after her long absence on stage and gave him a kiss on his cheek. He replied this kiss with a sweet kiss on her lips. At the end of K.O.3an Guo, they become engaged. For further information, see Xiao Qiao and Zhou Yu. Aliases *Gōng Jǐn (公瑾) by Sun Ce, Sun Quan, and Taishi Ci. *Jǐn (瑾) by Xiao Qiao (when they were a couple and on informal or private occasion). *Fu Hui Zhang (副會長 / Vice President) by Gan Ning and Jiang Dong Army. *Zhou Fu Hui Zhang (周副會長 / Vice President Zhou) and later Zhou Hui Chang (周會長 / President Zhou) by Cao Cao, Wu Hu Jiang, and Xiu/Liu Bei. *"Dai Lo" (大哥 / Big brother) by Ah Meng. Powers The full effects of his powers are unknown, however, Zhou Yu has been shown to be able to fuse his palms with offensive energy, allowing him to inflict more damage on his opponent during battle. He has also been seen to utilize the common powers of strong power-users; super-speeding and sensing the location of other people nearby. Like many residents in Jiang Dong, Zhou Yu has been trained to utilize powers and abilities associated with fire. Musical Skills Like other supernatural music bands, such as Dong Cheng Wei, Zhou Yu can infuse his magic into music instruments to create supernatural atmospheres for various effects, such as disorientating the enemy, stripping an enemy's powers with a specific melody, etc. His instrument is electric guitar. He and his band mates can memorize a melody by reading the script once and then play the music with perfection, as proven in 33rd and 53rd Rounds. Flame of Unity (烈焰合) Zhou Yu can combine powers with his teammates to produce a powerful flaming attack called "Flame of Unity" (烈焰合). It comes useful in fending off multiple demons with positive energy. Alternate Counterpart Zhou Yu has an alternate counterpart in the Gold Dimension named Geng Lie. Trivia *He has the same blood type as Xiao Qiao, which is A. *Ah Xiang once mentioned that Zhou Yu got his private part bitten when he was a child. Upon how did he got his lower part bitten was never told. (14th Round) Origin Zhou Yu (Chinese: 周瑜; pinyin: Zhōu Yú) (175-210) was a famous and one of the most capable military strategists for Sun Ce and his successor Sun Quan during the Three Kingdoms era; the turbulent years leading to the end of Han Dynasty in China.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zhou_Yu References Category:Support characters Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Power-users Category:Males Category:Main characters Category:Musicians Category:Jiang Dong students